1. Field
The present application relates to agriculture productions systems, and more particularly to agriculture production systems with a temperature, nutrient and/or element (e.g., micronutrient, macronutrient) controlled root zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The continued growth in the world's population has increased the demand for food production, and the need for greater agricultural production systems and methods that allow agricultural production on otherwise arid land (e.g., desert). Conventional agricultural (geoponic) systems, where plants are grown in soil are not suitable for use in arid land (e.g., in a desert). Existing hydroponic systems are likewise unsuitable for use in arid land. Additionally, existing aeroponic systems are not suitable for large scale agricultural production on arid land.